


I'm Your What Now?

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [21]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "You're our only hope!"
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	I'm Your What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift, Rodimus, Swerve, Tailgate  
>  **Warnings:** Rodimus being a derp,  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 One of them made the CUTEST character dice, and I bought two sets, so I was given the prompt and then rolled the dice to get the characters. ^_^ It was fun!

"Drifty-one-Pinocchi! You're our only hope!"

Drift paused in his forms and turned toward where Rodimus rushed into the room. "Drifty- _what_?!" he all but gasped.

"Drifty-one-Pinocchi," Rodimus repeated as though Drift should understand whatever weird, alien pop-culture reference he was using -likely mangling- this time, and slid to a stop with Swerve and Tailgate right on his heels.

"Why is my best friend so weird?" Drift asked the floor between his feet before looking back up. "How am I your only hope?" he asked, tone speaking to how much he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Well..." Tailgate began, fingertips tapping together in his telltale nervous tick. "You see, we didn't _mean_ to-"

"He's just so mad!" Swerve cut in.

"Not mad at me," Rodimus said with a grin that Drift didn't believe for a nanosecond. "Well, he might be now since I sort of helped these two," he added with an off-hand wave at the other mechs.

"It was an honest mistake!" Tailgate cried.

"He wasn't the target, at least," Swerve added.

Drift held up a hand and shut his optics for a moment to cycle his vents. He felt like he'd been watching some lob-ball game trying to bounce his attention between them all. "Who?" he asked and met Rodimus' far too amused gaze.

"Ratchet." The grin widened.

"Get fragged!" Drift gasped and stepped away from the three of them, processors putting together the clues. Mistake. Not the target. _Ratchet_! "I am not protecting you glitches from a well-deserved denting from Ratchet. Forget it!"

Drift's name was cried by three voices in tones of affront, fear, and desperate pleading, but he shook his head. "The very most I'll do is tell him I haven't see you. Run."

Rodimus hesitated, but when Drift jabbed a finger toward the door, Rodimus must've clued in that Drift really wasn't going to get in the middle of this particular mess.

"We are not the mechs he's looking for. You never saw us," Rodimus said and waved his hand slowly between himself and Drift before breaking for the door with Swerve and Tailgate both rushing after him.

Drift brightened one optic as he stared after them. "If only."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
